Satu Jam Saja
by irina autumn
Summary: Satu jam saja. Hanya satu jam saja. Biarkan mereka menikmati satu jam sisa waktu mereka bersama sebelum mereka tiada. —sasuke/hinata. untuk anak baru


Satu jam saja. Hanya satu jam saja. Biarkan mereka menikmati satu jam sisa waktu mereka bersama sebelum mereka tiada. —sasuke/hinata. untuk anak baru

**warnings**: au; setting pada masa perang dunia 2; histori kurang akurat [belum sempet riset ;;]; [kemungkinan] ooc; bukan fluff apalagi humor -_-; pendek dan aneh; dan hell yeah saya gak nerima flame soal pair 8D

**disclaimer**: naruto © masashi kishimoto

**note1**: [salahkan seseorang tak bertanggung jawab di kelas yang muter lagu ini -_- _#dor_] untuk menik; happy birthday, dear. dan MAAF YA BUKAN FLUFF ;_; dan hai, saya ichi :D

* * *

><p>"<em>satu jam saja<br>izinkan aku merasa  
>rasa itu pernah ada"<em>

[audy – satu jam saja]

* * *

><p><strong>s <strong>a t u** – j **a m** – s **a j a

©ichi

* * *

><p>—<strong>lima<strong>

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Gadis itu berlari. Berlari melewati calon-calon penumpang yang hilir mudik. Berlari menerobos pagar manusia yang berbaris rapi mengantri karcis kereta api. Berlari, hingga akhirnya tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang pedagang keliling.

"M-maaf!"

_Tap_. Langkah kakinya terhenti. Gadis itu membungkuk, lalu memungut kacang-kacang goreng bungkus dagangan sang bapak yang terjatuh.

"Terima kasih, Nak."

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul, mengangguk, dan berlari menjauh.

Masa bodoh dengan napas yang terengah. Masa bodoh dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menghalangi jalannya. Masa bodoh dengan jam raksasa di stasiun yang berdentang. Hinata Hyuuga tak mencari itu semua.

Yang dicarinya hanya satu—seorang lelaki yang memanggul tas kelabu.

* * *

><p>—<strong>empat<strong>

Dia di sana. Dia di sana.

Dia di sana. Hinata melihatnya. Dia masih berdiri di sana, belum kunjung melangkah memasuki kereta.

Lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, dengan sepasang iris gelap yang memandang jam stasiun dan helai-helai gelap yang tertata—abaikan beberapa yang berdiri nakal. Lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, dengan tubuh yang terbalut seragam tentara dan sebuah senapan yang tersembunyi di dalam tas.

Dia di sana. Sasuke Uchiha masih di sana. Keretanya memang belum jalan, atau…

… dia menunggu kedatangan Hinata?

Entahlah.

Yang terpenting adalah: masih sempat. Hinata senang.

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya, dan akhirnya ia berteriak.

* * *

><p>—<strong>tiga<strong>

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke menoleh. Lalu diam. Hanya menatap sang gadis yang berlari dari kejauhan dan berhenti di depannya. Hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Hinata mengatur napasnya dan menyapu bersih bulir-bulir keringat di wajahnya. Hanya memperhatikan gadis itu dari atas hingga bawah. Rambut gelap yang sempat diacak oleh angin nakal tatkala berlari. Iris putih bening. Kimono putih yang tak lagi rapi karena dibawa berlari. Juga sebuah bungkusan yang ditenteng tangan kiri.

"Apa?" Akhirnya Sasuke bertanya.

Hinata melangkah mendekat, lalu menunduk dan bertanya.

(perhatikanlah, wajahnya mulai hangat)

"Sasuke-_kun_ belum masuk kereta?"

Sasuke menjawab singkat, "Sebentar lagi."

Lalu hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara obrolan calon penumpang dan keluarga serta teriakan pedagang-pedagang asongan menawarkan barang.

(carilah bahan obrolan, Hinata. Kapan lagi kalian bertatap muka seperti ini?)

"Ini." Hinata memberikan sebuah bungkusan, "Untuk Sasuke-_kun_."

* * *

><p>—<strong>dua<strong>

Andaikan waktu dapat diputar ulang. Andaikan waktu memang bisa diputar ulang. Satu jam saja. Satu jam saja telah lebih dari cukup bagi mereka.

Karena beberapa menit terlalu singkat untuk mengucapkan sampai jumpa.

(atau selamat tinggal?)

Hinata tetap membisu. Sementara Sasuke sibuk menjejalkan bungkusan tersebut ke dalam tas kelabu. Sasuke menatap Hinata sejenak, kemudian berbalik karena menganggap tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi.

"Sasuke-_kun_…."

_Tap_. Langkah itu terhenti.

Waktu tak berhenti, sayang. Katakanlah. Katakan seluruh perasaan yang mengganjal di lubuk hati yang terdalam.

"D-di medan perang nanti…."

Katakan. Katakanlah sekarang.

"Se-selamat berjuang!"

Tunggu, mengapa itu yang keluar?

Hinata menunduk. Dan—p_ats_. Sebuah tepukan lembut di pundak.

Hinata berbalik. Dan yang ia lihat adalah Sasuke yang telah berada di dalam kereta. Dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

_Senyuman._

Semburat merah terlukis di pipi lembut Hinata.

(satu jam saja, tapi itu tak mungkin lagi)

* * *

><p>—<strong>satu<strong>

Peluit kereta meraung. Perlahan-lahan kereta itu bergerak menjauh, dengan suara _jes jes jes_ bertalu-talu. Perlahan namun pasti, sang kereta tak terlihat lagi, meninggalkan asap kelabu sebagai jejak tak abadi.

Hinata menatap kepergian sang kereta dengan tatapan sendu. Kemudian ia menggeleng kuat seraya menguatkan hati.

_Tenanglah_—ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri—_semuanya akan baik-baik saja_.

Meskipun Hinata telah berusaha menenangkan hatinya dengan merapalkan mantra, "Sasuke-_kun_ akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke-_kun_ akan baik-baik saja," namun tetap saja ia cemas.

Hinata memejamkan mata. Dan yang ia rasa hanya sedih, cemas, dan rindu—

—seolah mereka tak akan pernah bertemu.

(oh, satu jam saja, izinkan Hinata mengucapkannya)

* * *

><p>—<strong>nol<strong>

Satu jam saja. Hanya satu jam saja.

Izinkan Hinata mengungkapkannya. Izinkan sasuke mengecup keningnya. Izinkan mereka menikmati satu jam terakhir mereka.

Sayang, pejamkan mata. Tutup telinga. Asumsikan kenyataan sebagai khayalan belaka.

Karena sudah terlambat, sayang. Semua. Sudah. Terlambat.

* * *

><p>—<strong>dua per tiga<strong>

Hinata mendorong sepedanya menyusuri jalanan. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti. Ia memarkir sepedanya, kemudian berlari menuju tempat orang-orang berkerumun membentuk lingkaran.

Seorang kakek tua menggumam pelan. Seorang ibu-ibu gemuk menunjuk seraya berkoar-koar. Seorang anak kecil dengan ingus menetes menatap dengan mata bulat besar miliknya.

Mereka semua membicarakan sebuah benda hitam lonjong dijatuhkan oleh sebuah pesawat dan kini tergeletak di pinggir jalan.

(berlarilah)

Tanpa mereka duga, benda itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Hinata memejamkan mata karena silau. Dan ketika Hinata membuka mata, yang memenuhi pemandangannya ialah asap gelap dan pekat.

Hinata meraba-raba berusaha menemukan sepedanya. Namun ia terduduk, tak sanggup untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

Sesak. Napasnya sesak. Paru-parunya seakan terbakar.

Panas. Begitu panas hingga kulitnya melepuh. Begitu panas hingga air berjuta-juta galon pun tak akan sanggup meredakan haus.

Hinata rubuh. Ia tak sanggup. Napasnya telah putus.

* * *

><p>—<strong>sepertiga<strong>

Sasuke melangkah terburu-buru. Sesekali menunduk tatkala batang hidung lawan muncul. Kemudian ia berjinjit, berusaha meminimalisir suara tatkala menyelinap di daerah musuh.

Sasuke menunduk. Ia mengangkat senapannya, kemudian membidik kepala seorang lelaki pirang berseragam merah. Telunjuknya mulai menarik pelatuk, dan—

_Dor._

Suara tembakan dari belakang.

_Nyut nyut_. Rasa sakit timbul. Sasuke meraba kepalanya, kemudian melihat merah mengotori telapak tangannya.

Lalu ngilu menjalari tubuh. Dari kepala lalu ke tangan, kaki, dan jantung. Napasnya satu-satu nyaris putus. Tangannya beku. Lalu ia terduduk sejenak sebelum rubuh.

Pandangannya mengabur. Dan yang Sasuke rasakan hanya sakit, nyeri—

—dan gelap.

Gelap. Gelap. Dan napasnya terputus.

* * *

><p>—<strong>kosong<strong>

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada gadis yang menanti. Tidak ada lelaki gagah berani yang kembali dari medan juang di luar negeri.

Yang tersisa hanyalah puing-puing Hiroshima dan seragam sobek bernoda darah.

* * *

><p>—<strong>tak hingga<strong>

Apabila nol adalah akhir, maka titik awal pasti ada.

Dan asumsikan bahwa kisah ini dimulai dari titik tak hingga. Sebuah titik sangat awal di mana Hinata Hyuuga hanyalah seorang nona pemalu. Sebuah titik sangat awal di mana Sasuke Uchiha tetaplah tuan dingin bagaikan salju. Sebuah titik sangat awal di mana mereka bertemu (di pasar, ketika Sasuke secara tak sengaja menabrak Hinata hingga jatuh) dan benih cinta mulai tumbuh.

(di hati Hinata, di hati Sasuke, atau keduanya)

Dari titik tak hingga, lalu merangkak perlahan hingga—_tap_, titik nol pun terinjak.

(satu jam saja, berikan ia waktu satu jam saja)

Andaikan jeda satu jam saja menuju titik nol itu memang ada—

—lalu apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan?

* * *

><p>"Aku menyayangimu." Satu kalimat ditambah satu peluk.<p>

Sayang kedua belahan bibir cantik itu terdiam membisu.

Dan satu jam saja bagi mereka tak mungkin ada lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>fin<strong>

**note2**: kepada menik; maaf kalau terlalu singkat dan idenya pasaran. ichi yang satu ini kehabisan ide |D _#mutermuter_

**note3**: dan maaf kalau karakterisasinya kurang mengena oTL oTL ini pertama kali saya nulis sasuhina oTL oTL oh, dan ada yang mau bunuh saya? ;_;

**note4**: last, review? :))

~ichi


End file.
